Azrael (Dogma)
Azrael is a demon and a character from the 1999 comedy film Dogma. A former muse, he fell from grace by refusing to take part in battle during the War in Heaven. As a result, he was banished to Hell along with Lucifer and his followers. Azrael is primarily responsible for the events that take place in the film; he is the one who informed the banished angels Bartleby and Loki about a loophole in Catholic dogma that the pair could exploit in order to return to Heaven, though he neglected to tell them that doing so would result in the unmaking of all of creation. The motivation behind this plot is simply that Azrael can no longer stand enduring existence in Hell and would rather erase all of existence than go back to that. History After learning of the centennial anniversary of a church in New Jersey which is celebrating with a plenary indulgence (wherein anyone who passes through the church gates is forgiven of all their sins), Azrael concocts a scheme to escape his eternity in Hell. He travels to Wisconsin and informs the exiled angels Bartleby and Loki about the celebration while sending the Stygian Triplets to incapacitate God while He is in a mortal form (so He could indulge in skee ball). With God hospitalized and on life support, He cannot intervene and put a stop to Azrael's scheme. Knowing that the powers of Heaven will attempt to recruit the Last Scion, Azrael later sends the Triplets to find and kill her. When they fail, he sends the Golgothan shit demon to finish the job, which also fails. To further complicate matters, Bartleby and Loki haven't been keeping a low profile while on their way to New Jersey as Loki has decided to go on a killing spree. Azrael later encounters the Last Scion - Bethany Sloane - and her companions in a bar in New Jersey where he and the Triplets capture them and keep them in place while Loki and Bartleby approach the church. It is here that Azrael reveals that he was the one who told the angels about the plenary indulgence and his motivation behind the entire plot. In a moment of arrogance, Azrael notices the muse Serendipity hint to Silent Bob to hit Azrael with a golf club he stole from Cardinal Glick. Finding the effort laughable, Azrael stands back and lets Silent Bob do his worst. This turns out to be a big mistake: Glick had blessed his golf club in hopes of improving his game, thereby making the club an instrument of God. As a divine instrument, the club is capable of harming demons and Bob kills Azrael when he hits him with it. Appearance Azrael appears to be a human male with an average build, slick black hair and he wears a white pinstriped suit and fedora. Occasionally, usually whenever he takes his hat off, he reveals a pair of small red horns growing out of his head, signifying his demonic nature. Personality Azrael's most outstanding personality trait is his selfishness; he regarded himself as being above those who took part in the War in Heaven, deciding that as an artist he had no place in battle. He showed no regard for the needs and concerns of others when he plotted to overturn God's rule, caring only for his release from Hell and caring not for destroying the rest of existence in the process. Category:Movie Monsters Category:Demons Category:Humanoids Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Evil Creatures Category:Villains Category:Dogma Category:Deceased